youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LouTalksAnime
SBTW Anime Reviews is an anime review channel on YouTube, and self proclaimed "weeb-trash." Lou also became a standard member of the Mangapod Book Club Podcast after Doctor Dazza quit the podcast, which can be found on HappiLeeErin's YouTube Channel. As of 2015, Lou rebranded his channel to be called LouTalksAnime instead of SBTW(Sitting by the Window Anime Reviews). He also has a secnod anime channel called Spinny+, a gaming channel called LouPlaysGames, and is a member and one of the founders of the anime-related podcast Anime Association, along with Randomsama(Anime Opinions), Dakota Broskie, AlyTheBrave, and Jack from Under the Scope Reviews, among others. Various Channels #LouTalksAnime (previously Sitting by the Window Anime ReviewsAnime Reviews) #LouPlaysGames #Spinny + Good Friends on YouTube #HappiLeeErin (Erin) #FightingforNippon (Doctor Dazza) #YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama or Yoku) #Mother's Basement (Geoff Thew) #Digibro (Conrad Collins) #Under the Scope Reviews (Jack) #Octopimp #Dakota Broskie AnimeTV (Dakota) #The Anime Zone (Gigguk) #ChaseFaceShow #GLENLOVESANIME/GLENLOVESSUBWAY #My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess (Jess) #Randomsama613/AnimeOpinions #Glass Reflection (Tristan Gallant or Arkada) #lanleaf #PepperedHam (Bill) #Subs and Dubs Reviews #ThaliaLizette #42Believer #BizarreJelly5 #Jimmy Whetzel #The Canipa Effect #TenseiTwister #Zorofanboy124 #Sachie #BaronJ #Cry #ProfessorOtaku #Alex The Kami #MissArt #HotPepperGaming (Vernon) #HoldenReviews #BakaShift #MsRandomBadger #MrAjCosplay #Erika Szabo #Nick Robinson #NintendoFanFTW # Videos # SBTW Anime Reviews # You Should Watch Series # Top 10 Lists # SBTW Anime First Impressions # Seasonal Anime Previews # YACU Series # Let's Talk About Anime # RAR Series # Tag Videos Podcasts MangaPod Book Club Lou joined MangaPod for episode #76 and onward after Dazza quit, and has been one of the consistant co hosts ever since. Episodes #MangaPod Book Club Episode 76: Hellsing (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-27) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 77: Akame ga Kill (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 78: Oyasumi Punpun (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-34) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 79: Psychrometre Eiji (Volumes 1-3) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 80: Tokyo Ghoul (Chapters 1-29) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 81: Ao Haru Ride (Chapters 1-15) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 82: Kuroko no Basket (Volumes 10-13 and Chapters 74-117) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 83: Cross Game (Volumes 1-4) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 84: Teppu (Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 85: REAL (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 86: Area no Kishi (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-28) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 87: Natsume Yujinchou (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 88: 20th Century Boys (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-32) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 89: Great Teacher Onizuka (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-23) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 90: Molester Man (Chapters 1-21.5) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 91: Nobleese (Chapters 79-154) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 92: Koe no Katachi (One Shot and Chapters 0-30) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 93: Horimiya (Chapters 1-30) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 94: Boku no Hero Academia (Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 95: Magi (Volumes 11-14 and Chapters 99-133) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 96: Kids on the Slope (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-15) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 97: Hunter X Hunter (Volumes 6-8 and Chapters 45-86) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 98: Attack on Titan (Chapters 50-71) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 99: Monster Musume (Chapters 1-26) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 100: Battle Angel Alita (Volumes 1-4) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 101: Naruto (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-36) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 102: Akatsuki no Yona (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-23) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 103: Prison School (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-38) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 104: Genshiken (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-18) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 105: Girl Friends (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-35) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 106: Beck (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-15) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 107: Fort of Apocalypse (Chapters 1-23) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 108: One Punch Man (Chapters 47-82) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 109: Doushitemo Furetakunai #MangaPod Book Club Episode 110: Yu Yu Hakusho (Chapters 1-35) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 111: The Breaker (Chapters 37-72) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 112: Skip Beat (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-18) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 113: Vagabond (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-49) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 114: The Seven Deadly Sins (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-29) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 115: Oyasumi Punpun (Volumes 4-6 and Chapters 35-68) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 116: Gugure! Kokkuri-san (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-28) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 117: Space Brothers (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-38) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 118: Teppu (Chapters 15-33) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 119: REAL (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 25-48) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 121: Cross Game (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 31-70) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 122: Yu Yu Hakusho (Chapters 36-72) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 124: Sweetness and Lightning (Chapters 1-33) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 125: Ajin - Demi-Human (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 126: Vinland Saga (Chapters 29-54) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 127: Arpeggio of Blue Steel (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 128: Noragami (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-15) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 129: Food Wars (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-32) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 131: Barakamon (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-26) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 133: Berserk (Volumes 15-18 and Chapters 105-140) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 134: Bremen!! (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 135: Tower of God (Chapters 132-190) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 136: Mysterious Girlfriend X (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-28) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 137: Princess Jellyfish (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 132: Untouchable (Chapters 0-30) ft. Mother's Basement #MangaPod Book Club Episode 138: Boku no Hero Academia (Chapters 25 - 56) ft. MissArt! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 139: Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-23) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 140: Black Lagoon (Volumes 1 - 5 and Chapters 1 - 37) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 141: Mob Psycho 100 (Chapters1 - 32) ft. BaronJ! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 130: One Piece (Volumes 1 - 4 and Chapters 1 - 35)! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 142: Tokyo Ghoul (Volumes 4 - 6 and Chapters 30 - 58) ft. Nick Robinson! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 143: Nausica Valley of the Wind (Volumes 1 - 4) ft. Under The Scope! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 145: Citrus (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-16) ft. DakotaBroskie! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 146: Tetsugaku Letra (Chapters 1-27) ft. MsRandomBadger #MangaPod Book Club Episode 147: Gabriel Dropout (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-27) ft. SimplyRose #MangaPod Book Club Episode 148: Otoyomegatari (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-17) ft. Thalializette #MangaPod Book Club Episode 149: Kokou no Hito (Volumes 1 - 3 and Chapters 1 - 31) ft. MyLadyGabriella! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 150: The Breaker New Waves (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-29) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 151: Magical Girl Apocalypse (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-16) ft. AkiDearest! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 152: Sweet Guy (Chapters 1-32) ft. Gigguk! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 153: Vinland Saga (Chapters 55-86) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 154: Keijo!!!!!!!! (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-36) ft. Glen! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 155: Hinomaru-Zumo (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-34)! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 156: Ace of Diamond (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-40) ft. AnimeIntensity! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 157: Oyasumi Pun Pun (Volumes 7-13 and Chapters 69-147) ft. Jimmy Whetzel #MangaPod Book Club Episode 158: Boku no Hero Academia (Chapters 57-89) ft. MissArt! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 159: Sanctuary (Chapters 1-27) ft. Mother's Basement #MangaPod Book Club Episode 160: Innocent (Chapters 1-41) ft. Pause and Select! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 161: I Am A Hero (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-46) ft. Holden Casanova! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 162: Ajin: Demi-Human (Volumes 4-6 and Chapters 15-28) ft. Randomsama613! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 163: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 45-80) ft. Octopimp! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 164: Psyche Matashitemo (Volumes 1-4 Chapters 1-32) ft. Ray & Sheena! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 165: Grand Blue (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-17) ft. Dakota and Joel! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 166: Welcome to the Ballroom (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-21) ft. AnimeAppraisal! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 167: Ludwig Kakumei (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-16) ft. Octopimp! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 168: Ghost in the Shell (Parts 1 and 1.5) ft. MrNiesGuy! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 170: Wandering Son (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-25) with ThePedanticRomantic! # Anime Association Lou was one of the founding members of the Anime Association Podcast. Episodes #Anime Association Episode 1: Your Lie in Eva #Anime Association Episode 2: Anime Dinkleberg #Anime Assocation Episode 3: The Sensual Carressing of Haruhi Suzumiya #Anime Association Live: The Drunkening #Anime Association Episode 4: Spring 2016 Preview #Anime Association Episode 5: Unlimited Buzz Words #The Unplanned One #The Unplanned One, Take 2 #Fall 2016 Anime First Impressions #Anime Association Ep. 6: Your Name and Complaints # Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013